leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Spider Web (move)
Spider Web (Japanese: クモのす Spiderweb) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. Prior to Generation V, it was the signature move of and . Effect Generation II Spider Web prevents the target from switching out or fleeing (including via ). It bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . Spider Web's effect only applies as long as the Pokémon that used it remains in battle. It will hit the target even if it has used or . The affected Pokémon can still switch out via , but in that case, the Pokémon that switches in will now be affected. Conversely, the Pokémon that used Spider Web can switch out with Baton Pass and the effects of Spider Web will still apply. Also, if the affected Pokémon is ed at or hit with a , they will still be switched out. If a wild Pokémon uses Spider Web on the player's Pokémon, the player will be unable to escape. Generations III and IV Pokémon affected by Spider Web can escape if the Pokémon has the Ability , is holding a Smoke Ball or uses . It is now blocked by and . Generation V If a Pokémon traps a target with Spider Web and then switches with Baton Pass the target will no longer be trapped. Pokémon affected by Spider Web can switch out with . Also, and will force the affected Pokémon to switch out. Generation VI onward Spider Web no longer affects Pokémon. It will now hit the target even if it has used , , or , but will fail if the target is protected by . Pokémon affected by Spider Web can also switch out with . Spider Web can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, giving the user an extra three appeal points if was used in the prior turn. It can also be used to start a combination, causing certain moves ( , , and ) to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Buginium Z into Z-Spider Web, the user's stat rises by one stage. Description |Sticky strings that prevent the target from escaping until the attacking Pokémon is gone.}} |Prevents fleeing or switching.}} |Ensnares the foe to stop it from fleeing or switching.}} |Ensnares the foe with sticky string so it doesn't flee or switch out.}} |Ensnares the target to stop it from switching.}} |The user ensnares the foe with a thin, gooey silk so it can't flee from battle.}} |The user ensnares the target with thin, gooey silk so it can't flee from battle.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The target receives the "Stuck" status and cannot move, but can still attack. Description |Inflicts the Leg Hold status on the target, making it incapable of movement.}} |Afflicts the targeted enemy with a Shadow Hold status condition. A Pokémon with the Shadow Hold status is incapable of movement.}} | }} |It causes the Stuck status condition to an enemy. With the Stuck status, the enemy can't move.}} |It causes an enemy to get stuck.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation III, the status screen erroneously states that the move has 100% accuracy, even though it ignores accuracy and evasion checks. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=蛛網 蛛絲 |zh_cmn=蛛網 / 蛛网 蛛絲 / 蛛丝 |nl=Spinnenweb |fi=Seittihyökkäys |fr=Toile |de=Spinnennetz |el=Αραχνοϊστός |id=Jaring Laba-Laba |it=Ragnatela |ko=거미집 Geomijip |pl=Pajęcza Sieć |pt_eu=Teia de Aranha |pt_br=Teia de Aranha |sr=Paukova Mreža |es=Telaraña |tr=Örümcek Ağı |vi=Lưới Nhện Mạng Nhện }} Category:Moves that cannot miss de:Spinnennetz es:Telaraña fr:Toile it:Ragnatela ja:クモのす zh:蛛网（招式）